What Happens in the Past
by The One and Only Ghostwriter
Summary: Suddenly it all clicked, and a small whimper of "Oh dear" echoed through my lips...If Hermione Granger knew the trouble that a small dare would cause she would have never done it. But she wasn't one to back away from a small challenge.
1. It Started With a Kiss

**This has been an idea that has found its way into my head, and now I just really wanted to build on it. I don't own Harry Potter, and I hate knowing that I never will. So enjoy my effort in trying to make this story into my own little dream where I own something. Although I do own the plot, if that means anything. FYI, this is all AU**

**-The One and Only,**

**Ghostwriter**

* * *

**What Happens in the Past, Stays in the Past**

**Chapter 1: It Started With a Kiss**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. What was I thinking?_

Scolding thoughts ran through my head as I took another shaky step, to reach my destination.

_How did I get here? _

Of course I remembered, but I desperately wished it was just all a dream that I could wake up to and say, "Thank gods that never happened!" But no, when one is friends with Ginny, it is those times where everything happening is all real. I thought back to how I got into this mess in the first place…

* * *

"_Oh come on, Hermione!" Ginny whined, "You have to try and have fun once in a while!"_

"_I am having fun. Reading is fun, especially when your surrounded by books in the library!" I retorted._

"_How about we try to have 'normal' fun this time, alright?" Ginny said as she nabbed the book in my hands._

_ I sighed and finally relented. On our way to Common Room, I saw Ron snogging Lavender Brown like there was no tomorrow. I snorted in disgust as I quickened my pace. Once we arrived, I saw a large group encircling the fireplace, other than the group itself, it seemed the whole Common Room was deserted. I studied the group carefully, it looked as though the twins were explaining something new to the rest of the group. The people within the group included; George, Fred, Katie, Luna, Angelina, Harry, Lee, and..Draco. I rubbed my eyes in confusion._

_ Malfoy wouldn't come here. I must be hallucinating._

_ However, I only opened my eyes to the whole group staring back at me._

"_Well, well, if it isn't the bookworm and the weaslette," he said in a joking matter._

"_Draco," Luna nudged him in warning, "be nice."_

_He gazed into her eyes and nodded solemnly. Katie and Angelina "awed" at this and the boys gagged at the gesture._

"_How odd," I thought, "Of all the people, I'd never think any Gryffindor would end up being friendly with Malfoy."_

_ Even Harry seemed close enough to be considered friends with the ferret. I shook my head, I really need to stop shoving my nose in books and look up once in a while or else I'll miss out on everything._

"_Anyways," Fred continued, "Since you, Hemione, already know the game of truth or dare, we can begin. Only in our game, you can dare up to 3 people at once and all truths must be handled with veritaserum."_

_I groaned at the idea of having to say nothing but the truth to the whole group, and silently vowed to avoid being picked._

"_Also, you have to do your truth/dare, if you don't, you have to announce your most embarrassing secret to the whole school!" George added, using dramatic gestures to add to his point._

_I rolled my eyes and nodded. After a while, the game went into full swing. We soon learned that Luna dated Draco ever since she found out a Fozzywhart was following him around (which is probably her way of saying, she found out that they both like each other), Harry used to prance around in tights to warm up before Quidditch, and Lee used to sing in front of a mirror dressed as a female opera singer ever since he watched "Phantom of the Opera". I sighed in contentment, leaning my head against Fred's shoulders, relaxing at the fact knowing no one would pick me._

"_Hermione," Draco smirked._

_I shot up in shock, because he never called me by my first name and I was picked. _

_Shit._

"_Truth or dare?"_

_I scrunched up my eyebrows and began to analyze the situation._

"_Honestly 'Mione just pick," Harry exclaimed._

"_Yeah, pick your poison!" Lee added, looking gald no one was laughing at him any longer._

_I sighed in defeat, if I picked truth they could all blackmail me with it and dare would mean I would have to do something humiliating. Hmmm…._

"_Dare."_

_They whole group stared at me with wide eyes. Soon after Draco recovered from his shock, he regained his Slytherin-like composure. "I dare you to take Fred to the closet in the Room of requirement and play Seven Minutes."_

_George shot him grin as the whole group began to watch my face turn as red as a tomato. Draco leaned back and sighed, "Too scared? I should have known."_

_I narrowed my eyes and watched a calm Fred shooting me a wink. If there was anything I hated, it was people assuming I was a nerdy coward. I grabbed his arm and yanked him through the Portrait Hole mumbling about annoying Slytherins._

* * *

I groaned and put my hand into my face.

_Why did I have to be so rash to prove myself to everyone?_

"'Mione, it's okay if you don't want to. We could always pretend we did," Fred said tilting my face with his hand, in order for me to face him.

Once again, I found myself in a trance with his electrifying grey-blue eyes. They looked like they changed with his mood and all the golden flecks were in all the right places.

"'Mione?"

"Huh? No..I'm not going to chicken out, I'm not a coward," I said firmly as I began to quicken my pace to the Room of Requirement.

"Well, I've never seen a lady try to rush me into snogging with her."

I rolled my eyes and was glad he couldn't see the blush growing on my face. Once we reached the location, we were able to find the closet easily. He opened it and gave me a questioning glance. I began figeting with my sleeves until I choked, "I don't know if I can do this. I'm in my bloody fifth year and I haven't even kissed a guy."

He quickly strode over and placed his hands on my face to wipe off the tears. "I told you before, we don't need to do this if you're not comfortable."

I nodded and hugged him. I slowly began to stop sniffling and breathed in his scent. He smelled just like spearmint, parchment and freshly mown grass. I sighed, I never understood why, but there was always something about the red-headed prankster that has always intrigued me.

"Thank you."

Going against all I said, I reached up ad pecked him on the lips. I don't know what came over me, but I soon found myself deepening the kiss; only for Fred to respond quickly. I felt his lips trailing down to my neck as I moaned. I brought his face back up to add to a more intense kiss. I found myself burying my hands into his short ginger locks and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his hands bury themselves into my hair as he slowly backed up into the closet. By the time we were fully inside, we both stopped at the noise of the closet closing. BANG!

"Fred, was that supposed to happen?" I asked getting out from his grip.

"I think so, it's just a closet," Fred said as he began to try and open it, "A bloody closet that won't open."

"Shit. We'll be trapped-wait."

I made my way to the door of the closet. There were no handle, yet I could see a bright light flowing through the cracks of the door. I drew out my wand and aimed at the mahogany door.

"_TESTICULA!"_

The door flew off its hinges and we found ourselves stumbling into a cauldron full of potion.

"Bloody hell!" a boy yelled.

"See this is what happens when you brew potions in this room, James!" a girl's voice snapped.

"Quickly, give them this! Before the you-know-what happens!" another voice replied.

Fred and I soon found ourselves being extracted out of the purple goo and chugging down a potion.

"Oh dear, how are we going to fix this one?" the girl said. She look vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who she was.

"Well we could start off with, who the hell are you two?" another boy said.

Suddenly everything clicked, and a small whimper of "_Oh dear_" echoed from my lips.

**o.O What happens? Post a review and the sooner I'll update. I solemly swear to this. The more reviews, the faster I type. But just to encourage you, I'll start a tribal chant:**

**TO THE WINDOW**

**TO THE WINDOW **

**TO THE WALLS**

**TO THE WALLS**

**TO THE KEYBOARD IN YOUR HANDS..**

**SO ALL YOU READERS WRITE,**

**A REVIEW**

**A REVIEW**

**OR ELSE YOU'LL NEVER SEE**

**CHAPTER TWO!**


	2. Oh Hell No!

**Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but this is a REALLY important one. I know, I know, I had a week, so I should have gotten more than this, but do understand that school is bringing me down with it and stuff happens. *Swallows nervously* hehe, I can already see the tomatoes flying now..**

**The One and Only,**

**Ghostwriter**

**PS: Special thanks to Justme 813, BellaCappucino, IHeartUCato, , Madelinea, NikkiT453, georgeweasleyluver4eva, Xx. BrokenlySweet, Guest, Katy, and HalfBloodPrincess 71 for encouraging me to continue, this is for all of you guys who read it and liked it. *IF YOU WANT TO BE PUBLICLY THANKED REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW till your fingers go numb...* (just joking...or am I?)**

* * *

**What Happens in the Past, Stays in the Past**

**Chapter Two: Oh Hell No!**

"This is the last time I will _ever _ play truth or dare with you lot!" I screeched as I paced through the room. I was fully aware of the wide eyes staring at me with confusion.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad," Fred said sitting next to the Marauders who gave him wide grins.

"You know Prongs, I'd think that'd be you and Lily if you ever dated," Sirius snickered as they watched Fred visually shrink under my glare.

"_Not that bad?!_ Do you realize where or _when _we are at the moment. We're in the bloody time period where Harry's parents went to school and all you say is _'Don't worry it's not that bad_". God, Fred how do you suppose we will _ever _get back? Oh, wait, I forgot! You don't think! You never think! You just act on whim and now look where it's got us!" I snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry, Ms. Perfect, Ginny and Harry just wanted you to have a smidge of fun once in a while. But it's not like anyone else even wanted you to join. You'd just be the killjoy you are and ruin everything. And instead of blaming me, who was the one who just _had_ to prove that she wasn't a coward? Well I hope you're happy now, you're not one. You're just a bloody prude who will die alone because she can't have bloody fun once in a while!" he spat with words full of venom.

I was taken a back as I saw the pure hatred in his eyes. I willed my tears not to come out as I tried to regain any composure I had left. I saw Lily get up from the couch, as I replied, "I hate you, Frederick Weasley."

"Well I'm glad we are actually on the same page for once, 'cuz the feeling's mutual," he snapped.

Lily was about to approach me as I turned my back to leave the room. I felt the hot tears streaming on my cheek as I willed myself to leave. Suddenly, my breathing hitched and my heart started to slow. My kness began to buckle as I collapsed to the ground. I screamed as I felt like my body was being ripped in two. My vision became blurry as I blacked out.

* * *

PRESENT TIME

"Bloody hell! It's been two hours already. You'd think they'd shagged by now," Lee mused as the group trudged through the hallways, careful not to be caught by Filch.

"Nah. Hermione wouldn't do something like that," Ginny said.

They arrived at the entrance of the Room of Requirement. When the door appeared, they entered. They looked through the endless rows of lost objects and heirlooms. Voices shouting, "HERMIONE!" and "FRED!" echoed through the room as the teenagers searched in vain for them.

Suddenly Draco shouted,"I found it!"

The sound of running footsteps resounded through the never ending room as they neared the wardrobe in the centre of the room. They crept closer to it and whipped it open, only to find it empty.

"What type of closet was it, Draco?" Angelina asked.

"Just a regular one, only it would make a person's true feelings more apparent. That was the whole plan, wasn't it?"

"No, that closet was sold this morning," Katie whispered.

"WHAT?!" George and Draco screamed.

* * *

BACK TO THE PAST:

"We're dead. Do you bastards even realize this? God, I should have never agreed to this! I mean how do you think we'll ever be able to explain the sort of mess we got them into?!" Lily exclaimed as she checked over the bodies of the unconscious teenagers.

"I can't believe we accidentally got two people to ingest an illegal potion," Remus whispered as he too looked at the unconcious duo.

James looked hurt as he and the rest Marauders shuffled away from the already angry girl. Soon after the two teenagers shot up sputtering and coughing.

"It's alive!" Sirius yelled, quoting Frankenstein.

* * *

FRED'S POINT OF VIEW:

I slowly opened my eyes. I groaned as I felt wave after wave of headaches. I slowly got up and saw the Marauders and Lily Evans watching me closely.

"Where am I?" I mumbled as I began to get out of the couch.

"I would sit down it I were you mate," Peter said.

"What're you talking about?" I groaned as I began to put my hand into my hair. My eyes widened as I noticed something different. Very different. I brought my hand down and saw that my short ginger hair was replaced with long brunette tresses.

"OH HELL NO!" I screamed as I ran to the mirror.

"Holy shit! Oh fucking hell! I'm a girl!" I screeched. "I'm Hermione!"

My eyes rolled back as I fainted.

* * *

**Poem for All Those who Never Review:**

**There were a bunch of readers like you,**

**that never seemed to leave a review,**

**So I tracked 'em all down,**

**and kicked them all over town.**

**So, I think you should know what to do,**

**WHICH IS ALWAYS REVIEW..**

**Seriously, the more you review the faster I write!**


End file.
